


Cold

by YaoiFreakWuzHere



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Abuse, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFreakWuzHere/pseuds/YaoiFreakWuzHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo found Izaya on the floor dying from a sickness he has. Now Izaya has to live with Shizuo and his family for a couple months so they can keep an eye on him. But now since they live with each other, they start to find out more about each other. Shizaya. High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from an RP. Hope you enjoy it!~

-/-/-/-/-/-  
-Izaya’s POV-  
If you live in this city your whole life, your teenage years will be a living hell. Even for me, Izaya Orihara. No one knows my secret sickness except my family, Shiki, Shinra and Celty. People think I am strong, they think I am invincible, but… I’m only human, a sick one. Some think when I say I am a ‘sick human’, I am talking about my personality and they are wrong. When I say my sickness, I mean my illness. I am physically sick. I call my sickness, a cold, and this cold makes me alone. Alone since I was born; maybe even the cause of my terrible personality. It also got me to be more alone in high school starting freshmen year. So bad, that I even did the pathetic thing and trying to kill myself, but Shiki, my client, stopped me and now keeps an eye on me. He told Shinra and now he keeps an eye on me too, so I gave up on killing myself…

But…

If they’re keeping an eye on me…then why am I on the floor dying? That’s right… I live on my own and I couldn’t make it to my bathroom to stop my cold. My temperature is rising, and my breathing is slowing. No one is coming to help me. Why would they. People would rather want me dead…

Now I am hearing things. Someone is yelling my name. I can’t register the voice, I am too dizzy. Fuck! Someone is moving me, and really fast. I don’t like it! This person needs to slow down… 

I feel cold water now…

I must be in my shower…

I can finally rest…and sleep…

-/-/-/-/-

“Izaya!”

Ugh! His voice will never shut up! 

“Izaya!”

“What!?” I yell and covered myself under the covers. 

“Wake up already, it’s already the afternoon!”

I groan and sit up, turning to the annoying doctor. I glare at him tired. 

He smiles. “Good, you’re finally awake. How are you feeling?”

“Tired” I look around at the familiar room. “Why am I at your place?” 

“Because someone brought you here, you got sick again.”

I ruffle my hair “Who found me? I know it wasn’t my family and I know for sure it wasn’t Shiki because I am here.”

If someone did find me, why’d they save me? Practically the whole city knows me by now. Shouldn’t they leave me to do die before I fully grow up? I mean, imagine what could happen if I fully grow to adulthood.

He chuckles. “You won’t believe who it was.”

I look at him confused, then I turn my head as a familiar blonde walks in with a shy glare.

I laugh in disbelief “Shizu-chan found me? Now that’s a laugh!”

 

I see him glare harder at me “You’re lucky I didn’t leave you there to die!” he growls.

“And why didn’t you?”

He drops the glare and looks unsure “I…don’t even know. I came over to beat the shit out of you because you told the teachers I was doing drugs and they bitched at me for hours after school!” he starts to get angry again.

I shrug “I was bored.”

“You bastard!” 

He goes up to me in anger, but Shinra gets between us and I give him my smug look. 

“Stop! Shizuo, I told you to watch him for a little bit earlier so I could get his results!” Shinra says, holding Shizuo back from me.

Shizuo glares and relaxes slowly, which surprised me. 

“Now don’t fight, I will be back.” Shinra warned and walks out.

After he leaves, Shizuo doesn’t even look at me. I don’t even want to fight with him. I’m in no condition to and not in the mood. My enemy finding me is embarrassing and pathetic. The thing is, me not wanting to fight him, is him helping me. We’ve only known each other for three years and with our fights it’s enough for him to not help me. Just seeing me will make his blood boil and go into rage. So why?

“What… happened to you?” he asked after such a long silence.

“Why should I tell you?”

He stays quiet for a while, knowing that was a dumb question to ask. 

“Shinra looked like he knew what was wrong, I’m guessing this has happened before?”

“And what if it has?” 

He stays quiet for a while again.

“I could barely get a pulse from you until I put you in the cold shower. You were burning up so bad it hurt to hold you.” He says a little scared. I can see that he is thinking of the incident.

“Why did you do that?”

This time he shrugs. “My body moved on its own.” 

“To help an enemy?” I raise an eyebrow. 

“You didn’t seem like one when I saw you like that. You looked like you were suffering, dying that is. It sort of… scared me.” Shizuo looks away, looking kind of embarrassed by what he said. 

I sigh heavily. “I am sick. I call it a cold.”

He turns to me a little confused. “A cold? You call that a cold?”

“I only get it some nights. Temperature rises, I get dizzy, I pass out, and my breathing slows down. So I need to take a cold shower right away, but I didn’t make it this time. I was on the phone and I didn’t realize I was getting sick.”

He stares at me surprised, and I stare back at him with a poker face. 

“Don’t look too surprised. You thought I was like you? I am human, remember?” 

“I know…but all the fights we had so far, were pretty bad and no one could survive from those, but what gets you is a, cold?”

I shrug once again “Those wounds heal.” 

“Where was your family?”

I almost glare but I look at my lap instead, breaking the eye contact. I see in the corner of my eye that Shizuo was about to say something, but Shinra walks back in.

“Doesn’t look good.”

“What do you mean?” I turn to Shinra.

“Your temperature keeps changing---“

“Get to the point!”

“Your cold will be coming back a lot. More than often”

“So? I will be more careful next time.”

“I don’t want to take that chance, you almost died.”

“Almost” 

He sighs. “Someone needs to watch you.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Someone needs to watch you or it will end badly.” 

I glare with a frown.”And who would watch me? I know you can’t for personal reasons. Family is a definite no! Shiki might care, but I would bug him too much.”

Shinra hesitates to say something and finally says it. “How about Shizuo?” 

“What!?” Shizuo and I say in unison. 

“Maybe you two can finally get along and Shizuo’s family wouldn’t mind.”

“But I mind!” Shizuo growls.

“Me too!” I also growl. 

“See, you two are already agreeing with each other!” He smiles. 

“Shinra!” I snap.

He pinches his nose between his eyes “I already called your parents Shizuo. They agree with me. About the part where you two should get along also.” 

“You what!?” Shizuo goes furious. 

Shinra snaps “Izaya can die and that’s not going to be on my hands! Now get ready you two, because he is staying at your place for at least two months!”

-/-/-/-/-/-


	2. Chapter 2

-/-/-/-/-

-Izaya’s POV-

You know the saying when a kid bullies another, it means they like them? I believe it. Something about Shizuo just made me want to make his life a living hell. He wasn’t like any human I have seen and met. Then, a feeling built up in me and I didn’t like it. I still don’t like it. To make it worse, I’m forced to live with him for two months. Dealing with a family again is something I don’t want to do, it will be a burden. What happens if they see my true nature? It’s best for people to fear me or watch their back when they’re around me, or, hate me. It was always the best…and it’s still the best. 

“We’re here…” Shizuo groans, breaking our awkward silent walk. 

I don’t say a word as he lets me in his two story house. It was plain and not something I was expecting, especially a cheerful women coming towards me.

“You must be Izaya!” 

I nod at her.

“Let me show you your room. Dinner will be ready soon!” 

“I’m not hungry, thank you.” I said as I follow her. 

“Nonsense! You’re really thin!” 

“I’m fine.” I enter my room and I drop my bag on the bed.

Her smile drops. “Okay, please tell me if you need anything.” Her cheerful voice even drops. Leaving the room a little upset, I lock the door right away.   
Does she think because she is acting nice, I will be nice back? No. Right now I wish to be home. Doing my work for my clients and getting ready for school and messing with Shizuo’s life. I can just leave, but I know Shinra too well. He will get upset and tell Shiki. He is worse than Shinra, especially if Shiki and I are…‘very close’. Shiki will ‘punish’ me and I am not in the mood for that.

Just thinking about all my moments with him makes me close my laptop. It’s past midnight so everyone should be asleep. 

I walk in the hallway quietly, using my phone as a flashlight. Making it to the kitchen, I was surprised to see Shizuo buried with books and papers at the table. His back was facing me, so he hasn’t noticed I entered the kitchen. Shizuo’s hands were tangled in his hair as he stares at his work furious. I walk up behind him and I look over his shoulder. It was math problems, looks like he is studying for his exams. Shizuo must be really dumb if he can’t solve this. 

“The answer is A.”

He jumps and turns to me quick. “What the hell!?”

“The answer is A.” I repeat.

He goes back to his work and he looks confused. “How do you know? The problem is not even done.”

“You’re doing it right, now just divide those numbers.” I pointed at the unfinished problem on his paper.

He starts writing while I go to the cabinets and find the cups, wanting to have some water. 

“You were right!” 

“Of course I was.” I head out the kitchen.

“Wait!”

I stop and I turn my head around, waiting to hear what he has to say. 

“Help me on this.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I need help and I don’t want my mom to bitch at me anymore about trying to be your friend.”

“Well I don’t want to be your friend.”

“Then at least help me on this.”

I sigh and I sit next to him. “I have nothing else to do.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s weird.”

“Fine”

I thought maybe he had some knowledge, but he is an idiot! No wonder he gets mad easily. All night he got everything wrong and he isn’t getting better.

“I hope you’re not planning to go to college.”

“Shut up! This is hard!”

“I could solve this when I was ten years old!”

“Smart ass” he growls.

I chuckle and I stretch “I’m going to bed. In two hours I have to wake up for school.”

Shizuo checks the time and packs up his stuff while I stand up and heads out of the kitchen.

“Wait Izaya” he says calmly. 

I turn to him tired. “Don’t act like I’m not Izaya. It’s creepy how calm you are around me.”

He glares lightly “My parents don’t want us to fight.”

“And you listen to them? You don’t seem like the kind person who listens to their parents. Well you’re not even a person at all.” I have my smug look on.

“They’re my parents! I have to listen to them!” he growls once again. 

I sigh. “I would love to fight more on this but then your house would get destroyed and yours parents would know it was my fault. I don’t feel like getting sued so you’re lucky!” 

“Lucky? You’re staying in my house!”

“Fine, half lucky.” I wave my hand and I go up stairs, he follows.

His room was first, so he enters it and I wait for him to close it. I smirk when he does and I head back downstairs. 

-/-/-/-/-/-


	3. Chapter 3

-/-/-/-/-

-Izaya's POV-

We couldn't fight, but I can still do pranks on him. That's what teenagers do, and he can't fight back.

I woke up early to see this small prank. I want my pranks to be small and then soon to get bigger! I want to at least have fun while I am here.

"Izaya-kun!"

Someone sounds awake. I make it to the hallway and I smirk. The plastic I placed in front of his door and covered in syrup worked great; he was covered in it and he was growling at me with a glare.

"You disgusting flea!"

I cover my mouth as I try to hold in my laughter. "Now what happened to you?"

"Don't play dumb! You did this to me!" he yells as he tries to take the plastic off.

"Me?" I grin.

"You!" he growls.

"What the hell happened to you Shizuo?"

We turn to see Shizuo's father looking at us suspiciously.

"This louse did this to me!" He yells as he struggles again.

I laugh and Shizuo's father shakes his head. "It's only a prank, now get ready for school." He walks away. "Go a little easy on him Izaya, he gets mad easily." He chuckles and leaves for work.

I laugh more "Your dad likes me!" I smirk, making Shizuo approach me. I put a finger in front of him and waved it. "Uh, uh! No fighting Shizu-chan, you don't want to make mommy dearest upset do you?" I grin wide and I walk past him.

He yells as I grab my bag and walk away.

-/-/-/-/-

I found out another good thing about living with Shizuo, he lives far from the school and I love long walks. It's very relaxing and I can get some work done on my phone. Where I live, I always bump into some of my clients, so I leave early. When at school I get bored, so I would get my sports players mad each other and make the teams fight and sometimes, I get them to fight Shizuo. He then, of course, blames me and we start fighting.

I remember there was a fight on I had to stop early. The fight was getting to me, more like it was exciting me too much. That was also the day me and Shiki started to get closer. We haven't gone all the way because I refuse to, which makes him mad. Bastard just needs to deal with it.

"Izaya!"

I stopped and turned around to see Shizuo running after me, which confused me.

"What?" I asked him when he approaches me.

"I-I…told Sh-Shinra… I would keep eye on you." He tries to catch his breath. It looks like he was running for a while to catch up to me.

"Did you really just walk 3 blocks so you can keep an eye on me?"

I messed up his morning and he still wants to keep an eye on me? Is he that dumb? This idiot didn't even finish drying his hair.

"Yes…"

"Idiot, you didn't even finish getting ready. Your clothes are all messed up and your hair is still soaked.

"I don't care, keeping an eye on you is more important."

I was taken a back from this. Shizuo sees my surprised look and then he realized what he said and he starts freaking out.

"Th-That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow.

He looks away and tries to find the right words. "I… don't know."

I glare lightly at him. "Listen! Just because I am forced to live with you, doesn't mean you actually have to watch over me. I wish I could just leave but if Shinra finds out, I'm in trouble."

"What can Shinra do?"

"My business."

"I doubt Shinra can do anything."

"It's who he will tell."

He thinks. "Your parents?"

I glare hard. "No!" I turn away and I start walking to school again.

"Hey!" he follows, but I ignore. "Why—"

"None of your business!" I interrupt him before he can ask the question.

I hear him growl and he pulls on my arm and pulls me close to him.

"Ow! What the hell!" I turn to him with a hard glare.

He of course glares back "Why did you get mad all of a sudden?"

I opened my mouth to yell at him again, but he interrupted me this time.

"Don't you dare say 'none of my business', because it is!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!" he growls more.

"Didn't I tell you two to not fight?"

We both turn to Shinra, who looks upset. Shizuo was distracted so I pulled away and I walk past Shinra and enters school grounds.

"Izaya!" I hear Shizuo yell after me but I run off.

I knew this would happen! I don't want us to act like friends. It's weird to see him care for me. We need to stay enemies and nothing more. Friends? Hell no! I need to get him angrier at me.

-/-/-/-/-


	4. Chapter 4

-/-/-/-

-Izaya's POV-

What is with Shizuo today? I made all the sports team fight him and he didn't even blame me! Not even coming to hurt me! Not even a growl or yell when he yelled at his opponents. After the fights he would just breathe and walk off to clean himself up acting like the fight didn't even happen. I was so upset that nothing was working so I got school gangs to fight him. Nothing! This is irritating me! The idiot is ignoring me! School is close to being over and it looks like Shizuo is not even mad at me or not even mad at all. Why?

"Orihara? Are you going to leave?"

I look up at my sensei while I was deep in thought.

"Go home, okay?" he smiles and leaves.

I sigh and I pack up my stuff.

This day was just horrible, I bet work can cheer me up…I should go see Shiki.

"Izaya…"

I glare at the voice, but then dropped it when I turn to Shizuo.

"Well what a surprise! Shizu-chan is talking to me during school!" I chuckle.

"I came to tell you that my parents are working late and my brother is staying at school late. So I have the keys to the house."

"So?"

"So…Do you want to walk home with me?"

The question surprised me. "Are you really trying to be friends with me?"

He calmly nods. "I want us to try."

"Well I don't want to be your friend and I don't like how nice you are with me." I grab my bag and I walk past him, but of course he follows.

"What's so bad about us being friends?"

"Are you really asking that? We have been enemies for almost three years and just because you found out I have an illness, you want us to be friends?"

He stays quiet for a while, too quiet. I turn to him and he looks like he is trying to say something.

"If you want to tell me something, just spit it out." I walk out of the school and I stop in front of him.

He frowns at me. "Shinra…he told me what happened with you and your parents…"

My eyes widen. That jackass! Some friend he is! I glare hard and I turn around and I stomped away.

"Wait!"

I turn my head at him. "Fuck off!" He was surprised from my anger, but I didn't care.

"Just wait!" He turns in front of me. "Calm down, I won't tell anyone!"

"Shut up! It's because you know!" I glare harder.

He frowns.

"And stop with that look!" I walk past him.

"What happened exactly?" he followed.

"I thought Shinra told you!" I keep stomping away.

"Not much really…"

"Then drop it!"

"Tell me!"

"Go away!"

"Tell me!"

"Shut up already!"

"Tell me!"

He is so fucking stubborn and annoying! Who would have expected.

I stop and I turn to him angry. "If I tell you the story, will you leave me alone!"

He was still surprised from my anger. Of course he is. I never show my anger!

"Deal!" he smiles a little.

I roll my eyes. "I'll tell you when we get home."

-/-/-/-/-


	5. Chapter 5

-/-/-/-/-

-Izaya's POV-

When I was born, the illness was known right away. My parents didn't like me right away either. They thought I was a problem child and just pushed me away. They wanted a kid that was normal and healthy, so they had my twin sisters. I think I would have died if it wasn't for my little sisters. When they got old enough, they started helping me with my illness. Later on, their personalities were close to mine and now my parents think I corrupted them. My sisters don't blame me and don't like how my parents treat me. They were very upset when my parents kicked me out, but they still get the time to sneak out and do pranks on me. Wait until I tell them that I am staying at my crushes house.

"How can they just do that?" Shizuo growls and breaks the dinner table when he slams his hands on it.

"I bet you mom is going to get mad." I said calmly.

"Does that really matter right now! Your parents abandoned you!"

I frown. "Harsh much?"

He realizes what he says and frowns as well "sorry…"

I sigh. "They pay for my house. They said I can stay there until I turn 18. I'm not abandoned fully."

"You're taking this too lightly." He glares with that frown still on him.

"Why do you even care?" I stand up. "Wouldn't my enemy be laughing at me right now?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He glared but his frowns still stays, which is getting irritating. "But aren't you upset about all this? Doesn't this hurt?" he asks and ignores my question.

"I learned to move on…" I grab my bag so I can go upstairs.

"Wait!" He says quickly.

Him and his damn 'waits'! I turn to him with no expression. "What?"

"Uh…" he tries to think of something to say "I…" he sighs. "Can you help my study for exams again?"

I look at the broken table. "And where should we study? You broke the table."

"We can study in my room."

His room? Alone? With no one home?

"I'll pass." I go upstairs.

"Please! I need to graduate!"

I groan. Why do I have to like you?

-/-/-/-


	6. Chapter 6

-/-/-/-/-

"They're all wrong!" I throw the papers on the floor in front of Shizuo of where he sits.

"Fuck!" Shizuo growls and glares at the papers.

I roll on my back on his bed and I eat another cracker. "Maybe if you'd stop stressing you could think straight."

He releases a heavy sigh. I check the time and it was nine.

"When is your family coming home?"

"My mom texted a few minutes ago saying her and dad are staying later. Brother is staying at his friend's house."

I groan on the inside. "I'm hungry." I wrap up the crackers. "Dinner wise." I stand up, but then I start to feel dizzy.

"Hey are you okay?" Shizuo stands up.

"J-Just need to take a shower…" I stumble out.

"Let me help." I hear Shizuo say worried and he picks me up bridal style.

I feel my flush "P-Put me down!"

"Shut up and let me help you!" He growls at me as he takes me to the bathroom.

Everything was getting blurry.

"Come on Izaya! At least try to stay awake!" he yells.

I didn't answer him, but I did try. Then I felt the cold water hit me and decided to finally sleep.

-/-/-/-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do see your question about Izaya's sickness! Later it will talk about it more on his sickness! And I know the chapters are very short!

-/-/-/-

I feel that I am laying on something comfy. A bed maybe, that bed I was just laying on earlier. It must be Shizuo's bed; I must have gotten sick again. I open my eyes and I see the clock. It's the middle of the night, which is no surprise to me. Waking up in the middle of the night after my sickness is normal for me.

I sit up and I rub my eyes tired. I was about to stand up, but then I see Shizuo laying his head on the bed while he sits on the floor. He is sleeping and he looks stressed out.

I frown a little and I move some hair off his face. I must have stressed him out too much. Me moving in and making him angrier than usual, studying for exams, and now my sickness. I don't care… I shouldn't care…

I'm just fooling myself, I really like this brute and I'm stressing him out.

I move more hair and I kiss his cheek. "Sorry…"

I get up and I cover him with a blanket. I go downstairs and I go get myself a drink of water. I can see that the family is back, because of their shoes. They must have moved the broken table to the trash, since everything is cleaned. Well at least there is a couch to sit on. I go to it and I sit down.

The couch isn't that comfy, but it's fine. Maybe because I am too use to stuff that is expensive. Lucky my parents don't see me, or they will be questioning me on my job and then I will get more shit from them. That would be a pain, and I don't like to cry; they make me cry. That feeling just makes me feel more pathetic…Im glad that none of my humans know this side of me.

"Izaya?"

I turn my head to the entry of this room and I see Shizuo.

"I'm guessing I woke you up." I drink my water again as I turn away from him.

"Actually no…I have been awake."

I turn to him from hearing that weird tone in his voice. He wasn't looking at me, but I can tell there is a light blush on his face. Then I realized what was blushing about. I kissed him, and he was awake!

"O-oh…" I also look away, but my face was redder.

What am I suppose to say! My heart won't stop thumping, and the awkward atmosphere isn't helping!

"How…are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…" I say quickly. "I'm going to go to bed…" I quickly then stood up and walked past him.

"Izaya…"

I stop and I turn to him before I went upstairs. "Y-yes?..."

Please don't ask, please!

"Do you need company? J-just in case you get sick again…"

I was surprised from the offer. He wants to still get close to me? Shouldn't he be freaking out because I went 'gay' on him?

"I don't need a babysitter…" I go upstairs.

"Are you sure?" He follows.

"I'm sure..."

"Okay… Just don't worry me like that again."

"Why should you be worried? It's me, remember?"

"Yea but…" he thinks for the right words. "You're…nicer at home."

"Don't think too much on it." I make it to my room and I open it.

"Hey wait…can you help me on something?"

"I'm too tired to tutor you. Tomorrow…"

"No… I need advice, and I bet you're smart enough to know the answer."

I sigh "make it quick." I turn to him with a blank face, but I feel my face heat up when he leaned very close to me.

"I really like someone…but I shouldn't like them… what should I do?" his voice was stern and serious.

My eyes widen. "Wh…what?..."

-/-/-/-/-/-


	8. Chapter 8

-/-/-/-

Maybe it wasn't a good idea, but I think rejecting that question last night was for the best. It's hard to understand that protozoan! Is it me he likes or does he really mean another person? I don't know, but I couldn't sleep last night because of that question.

"Someone looks tired." Shinra smiles.

I smile "What are you doing over here in my class?"

"It's lunch, I am allowed to come over to this side."

I chuckle "And you came to see me? I'm touched!" I say sarcastically.

He laughs. "Actually, Shizuo wanted to eat here with you. I'm guessing you two are finally getting along."

"What?" my smile drops.

"You heard right, he went to get some food for us."

"Well then I am leaving." I push my chair back and I stand up.

"Why?" Shinra's smile drops as well.

"Because that idiot thinks we are friends when we are not." I walk to the door.

"At least he is trying!"

I huff and I slide the door open and steps out, but I was shortly stopped when I bumped into the blonde.

"Izaya!" he smiles.

I glare at his smile, instead of showing how surprised I was of his smile. I run pass him.

"Izaya!" he calls out.

I hear him call out my name but I ignore his yelling and I keep running.

-/-/-/-/-

What is he up to? Why is he being nice? Doesn't he know I kissed him? Doesn't he remember that we are enemies?

"Argh!" I fall on my back and I stare up at the sky. "I shouldn't over think this…Of course he doesn't like me…

Realization hits me and I sit up right away.

"I sound like a fucking school girl!" I fall back again frustrated, but when I do, I see Shizuo above me.

"When you say it like that, you do." He chuckles with a grin.

I glare up at him while I feel my face heat up. "Fuck off!" I sit up and I look away.

"I was right, you are." He sits next to me.

I turn to him confused "right about what?"

"That you are a two face."

"A two face?"

He nods "Out in the open, you are in charge. You make people's life miserable and make it seem like your life is great. But… when you're at home, your different. You change the subject or walk away when you don't like to talk about it. Especially if you are embarrassed, and it's just not at home, you also do it around me now."

I am shocked. Who would have thought Shizuo observes. Especially me, but now he knows! This is why I didn't want to live with anyone else! My true self has been exposed to my enemy, and I thought he was too stupid to figure it out!

I turn away to him "So?"

"Nothing… just surprised that I figured it out."

"I think everyone would be shocked that you figured it out, especially how dumb you are."

"I'm not that dumb!" he growls.

"Then why do you need a tutor for hours when you can't even answer five answers right"

"That's different!"

I shrug "Whatever…"

Then it was quiet. I feel a small awkward atmosphere and I don't want it to grow. I should leave, but of course he speaks.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Does it matter?"

"To me it matters…"

I hesitate "What is it?"

"Why…did you kiss me?"

I feel my face heat up again "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" I walk to the door quietly.

"You do know what I am talking about!"

I hear him coming over so I rush more to the door. I opened the door, but he slams it shut. I still have my back to him, not wanting to turn around.

"You're doing it again."

His voice is calm and it was making me more uncomfortable.

"Then leave me alone…"

"Why? So you can drop this?"

"There is nothing to talk about!"

"Yes there is!"

"It doesn't even matter!"

"It matters to me!"

"Why! " I turn around to him with a glare.

I see his face soften more when he sees the look in my face. Shizuo reaches down and holds the side of my face. I flinch and was confused on what he was doing. He then rubs his thumb on my cheek.

"You look like you're about to cry…" he frowns lightly.

I glare harder from that comment and I slap his hand away. "Now who is dropping the subject?"

"We are still on the same subject."

"You ignored my question." I keep glaring.

"You ignored mine."

I keep glaring, he sighs. "I don't know…" He answers my question when he looks to the side.

"You're not a good lair."

He looks back at me but stays quiet. Shizuo opens his mouth then closes it, trying to find the right words. Now he is looking more nervous than I am.

"I…liked it… the k-kiss I mean…"

I feel my face heats up more. I lower my head from that comment from embarrassment.

What am I suppose to say from that! More like the question is, how can he like that! Shouldn't he be grossed out!

"So can you answer my question now?"

Before I can say anything, he lifts up my chin and looks at me serious and sweetly, but also his face was very close to me.

"I really like someone…but I shouldn't like them…What should I do?"

-/-/-/-/-/-


	9. Chapter 9

-/-/-/-/-

"I really like someone…But I shouldn't like them…What should I do?"

My eyes widen slightly "W….Why shouldn't you like them?"

"Because 'he' has been annoying me ever since he entered this school, but I can't get him out of my head."

I was getting more shocked "D-Don't be an idiot… Do what you think is right with him."

"You think so?" his was soft as he leans down closer.

I relax a little more and my face softens as well. I nod "I know so…" I stare at him.

He hums and moves closer. I know what he is doing, and I am not going to stop him. I don't want him to stop. That's why I am also leaning up for that kiss.

"Shizuo! Izaya!"

My eyes widen and I push Shizuo away. I move away as Shinra opens the door with a smile.

"There you guys are!"

Without saying anything, I run past Shinra and leave. I hear Shizuo call out for me, but I ignore him and I keep running as fast as I can.

-/-/-/-

Avoiding Shizuo wasn't easy. Shocking but it was difficult to stay away from him. It was mostly difficult at home since there is nowhere to hide. At home I can feel and see that his family noticed the awkward atmosphere between us.

The weekend came and his parents left for a business trip and his brother left for a theatre trip, but I can tell it was because of how Shizuo and I were acting. How could they not want to get away from us? We both made everything so awkward around the house.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing, what do you think I'm doing?" I hurry up.

"What!"

"Calm down!" I turn to him and I hold my bag over my shoulder. "I am spending the night at a friend's house."

"Who?"

"None of—"

"I hate when you say that!"

"Because it isn't."

"It has been since you started staying here! I need to know where you go!"

"You are not my fucking babysitter!"

"What happens if you get sick?"

"He knows what to do when I get sick."

I see the anger grow in his eyes. "Someone else knows!"

"Of course, I trust him"

"Who is this guy!"

I smirk "Just a guy I really trust~"

I walk past him, but I hear him growl and he grabs my arm.

"You are not going!"

"Let go." I try to pull away, but he is of course too strong.

"No, you are saying!"

I glare at him and I drop my bag and I flick my blade at him. "Let. Go."

He glares and pushes me against the wall roughly. I put my blade to his throat, but he still keeps leaning closer.

"You avoided me too long all week."

"So? I can do what I want."

"Did what we were going to do really gross you out that much!" he snaps.

I go confused at this. "What?"

"We were…about to kiss…" he growls a little.

I feel myself heat up. "Th-that didn't gross me out!" I said quickly.

"Then why avoid me?"

"How can I not! It confused me! I have never been this confused before!"

"I am confused too! I…" he trails off and his glare slowly drops.

"You what?"

"I…always wanted to kiss you…"

I drop my arm with the knife confused even more and now shocked.

"It's been like that… I didn't want to believe it…but the feeling grew. Before I knew it… your living with me…" he frowns at me. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to not attack you! I want to beat you! I want to hurt you! I don't want you near me!" he slams his hands on either side of my head and stares down frustrated. "I don't even know what I am saying anymore…" he looks at me. "But...I end up liking you…"

I have never been this shocked before. Shizuo…feels the same? Is he messing with me? Is this a trick? I thought he was straight?

"Prove it…" I said nervous.

"Prove it?" he questions.

"Prove that you like me…" I said a little determined.

He hesitates "Will…you be grossed out?"

I shake my head, dropping my blade, showing Shizuo that I will not do anything. He got the message because he held the side of my face and leaned in forward. It was making me more nervous how slow he was going. I couldn't take it anymore, and I grabbed his shirt and I pulled him very close, having his lips ghost over mine.

"You are going to slow."

"Not that easy flea" he glares.

"Then grow some balls brute!"

He growls and he grabs my face and kisses me hard, I was surprised a little, but I kiss him back right away. I can feel the anger in the kiss, especially when he shoves his tongue in my mouth. I hum in the kiss and I keep kissing him back. The kiss was getting heated, and more intense. Shizuo then tangles his fingers in my hair as I wrap around him and pull him closer. I needed air, but I don't want to stop. This feels too good and he taste so good. He tastes really sweet and his lips are very soft, I want more…

The doorbell rings and we pull away panting. I blush lightly and I look away.

"That must be him…"

"You're not going are you?..."

"He is already here, he will be very mad."

"So?"

"I can't just say no to him."

"And why not?"

"It's…complicated."

He looks at me confused and little bit worried. I picked up my bag and I go down stairs, he follows. I make it to the door and I open the door for Shiki.

"What the hell kid? I was waiting for you." He stares at me with his arms crossed.

"Sorry… was caught up with something." I walk up to him.

Shiki turns to Shizuo and he smirks at him "I will be taking care of him for tonight." He wraps his arm around my shoulder.

Shizuo growls at this.

Fuck Shiki!

"Lets just go already…" I walk brush him off my shoulder and I walk to the car.

"You better be back here early tomorrow! We still need to talk!" he yells angry at his front door.

Shiki walks over and opens the door for me. I enter the car and he closes the door. Shiki then turns to Shizuo and I see Shizuo glare at him hard while Shiki grins back. I sigh at this.

He then enters the driver seat with a smile "You better explain to me what happened to you two." He drives off.

"There is nothing to talk about…"

"Are you really saying that?"

I ignore him.

"Izaya."

I ignore him again and I see him get mad at little in the corner of my eye.

"Fine..." he grins "I will make you talk tonight."

Shit.

-/-/-/-/


	10. Thanks for the Support!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an update on why there is no update

Hello readers. Thank you so much for your support. I am still receiving messages on my stories and I am so happy you are all still reading my very old fanfictions. Right now I have moved to an apartment, I work and I have a lot of conventions. I am always busy, so I am sorry I have no time for fanfictions. I am hoping to write again, but right now, I am going to also re-write my DRRR fanfictions because it has been a couple years and I don’t remember what my stories were heading towards so I will be rewriting them and I am really hoping they will come out soon. For my Naruto ones, I have no idea. I do not know if I will continue them since I have got out of the fandom but I still love the characters. If you would like to know how everything is going for me, I am always on my Tumblr, Facebook and Instagram. 

Again, thank you for your support!~

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment!


End file.
